Kahana
| Besitzer=Charles Widmore | Status=Zerstört}} Über den Frachter Die Kahana ist ein ca. 70m langer Frachter mit zwei Hubschraubern an Bord, der etwa 3 Monate nach dem Absturz von Flug 815 entsandt wurde um die Insel zu finden. Der Ablegehafen ist Suva, Fidji. Der Besitzer ist Charles Widmore . Der Kapitän heisst Gault. Unter den Besatzungsmitgliedern befindet sich auch Oceanic Flug 815 Überlebender Michael Dawson unter dem Decknamen "Kevin Johnson". Staffel 3 Naomi arbeitet für eine Firma, die angeblich von Penelope Widmore beauftragt wurde Desmond Hume zu finden. Sie reist mit einem Frachtschiff bis etwa 80 Meilen vor die westliche Küste der Insel, als Teil einer Such- und Rettungsaktion. Der Frachter ist groß genug um zwei Helikopter landen und starten zu lassen. Dem Such- und Rettungsteam wurden Koordinaten gegeben, um die herum sie eine Rastersuche mit einem Helikopter starten. Sie wussten jedoch nicht, dass sich eine Insel dort befindet. An dem Tag, als Naomi auf der Insel landet, hat sie gerade einen ihrer Suchflüge abgeschlossen und ist auf dem Weg zurück zum Frachter. Später erfahren wir, dass Penelope niemals was von einer Naomi gehört hat. Auch Ben sagt, dass ihr Team nicht das ist, was es vorgibt zu sein. Angeblich handelt es sich dabei um die "Bösen", die schon ewig auf der Suche nach der Insel sind und alle, die sich noch dort befinden umbringen wollen. Genauere Gründe, bzw. Absichten sind nicht bekannt. Staffel 4 thumb|right|[[Frank Lapidus|Franks Hubschrauber fliegt die Kahana an. ]] Es stellt sich heraus das Matthew Abaddon ein Team aus 4 Spezialisten zusammengestellt hat, welche nicht auf der Suche nach Überlebenden des Fluges 815 waren sondern jeder einen individuellen Auftrag auf dieser Insel hat. Ein Auftrag lautete um jeden Preis Ben Linus zu finden und Naomi sollte sie als Leiterin begleiten. Am 94. Tag seit dem Absturz, also am 24. Dezember 2004 fliegt Frank mit Naomis Leiche, Desmond und Sayid an Bord in Richtung des Frachters. Einige Zeit später landet Frank den Hubschrauber sicher auf dem Frachtschiff. [[Bild:4x13 Kahana.jpg|thumb|250px|left|Die Kahana. ]] Auf dem Schiff leiden mehrere Leute an einer Krankheit die Kapitän Gault als "schwere Form von Kabinenfieber" bezeichnet. Der Funker George Minkowski leidet darunter und auch seine Kollegin Regina, die daraufhin Selbstmord begeht. Auch Desmond zeigt Anzeichen dieser Krankheit. Dabei handelt es sich um die Neben-Effekte, die auftreten wenn man der Insel zu nahe kommt. Daniel Faraday erklärt das es etwas mit Elektromagnetismus zu tun hat. Der Betroffene erlebt dabei Zeitsprünge, die das Gehirn nicht verarbeiten kann worauf ein Aneurisma entsteht was erst Nasenbluten verursacht und später zum Tod führt. Michael hat unterdessen die Motoren und den Funkraum sabotiert, so das der Frachter ausserstande ist weiterzufahren. Sayid gelingt es jedoch das Funkgerät für kurze Zeit wieder zur Funktion zu bringen so das Desmond Penelope erreichen kann. Dadurch wird Desmond von den Nebeneffekten geheilt da er eine Konstante gefunden hat, während George Minkowski an den Folgen der Nebeneffekte stirbt. Als Frank mit den Söldnern zur Insel fliegt, nimmt sich Sayid das Zodiac-Schlauchboot um zur Insel zurück zu fahren. Dort angekommen gibt er Daniel Faraday das Boot und macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Hubschrauber. Daniel bringt mehrere Überlebende mit dem Boot zum Frachter, als erstes auch Jin und Sun, die Aaron dabei hat. Am Tag 100 findet Desmond in der Waffenkammer eine große Menge C-4. Der Sprengstoff ist so verkabelt, dass er explodiert, wenn Keamys Gerät ein Signal sendet. Michael, Jin und Desmond versuchen die Batterie einzufrieren um sich Zeit zu verschaffen. Als Keamy dann von Ben in der Orchidee getötet wurde, erfolgte wenig später die Explosion und die Kahana wird gesprengt. Frank, der gerade wieder von der Insel gekommen ist, hat Jack, Kate, Hurley und Sayid an Bord. Er schafft es gerade noch aufzutanken und Desmond, Sun und Aaron mitzunehmen. Michael und der Rest der Schiffsbesatzung werden höchstwahrscheinlich bei der Explosion getötet. Reiseroute * Die Kahana verlässt in Suva, Fiji irgendwann zwischen Tag 76 and Tag 80. * Irgendwann vor Tag 84 ankert die Kahana bei der ungefähren Position der Insel und beginnt die Suche nach ihr mit dem Hubschrauber. * Zur Zeit von Naomi's Ankunft auf der Insel, hat das Schiff ungefähr 80 nautische Meilen westlich der Insel geankert. * Am Tag 94, stoppt die Kahana 40 Meilen von der Küste entfernt mit einem Motorschaden (20 min mit dem Hubschrauber). * Am Tag 100, als die Motoren repariert werden, kommt der Frachter 5 Meilen an die Küste heran bevor er zerstört wird. Technische Daten Es handelt sich um ein relativ kleines Schiff Namens Kahana, und sieht aus wie ein umgebautes Fischerboot. Es hat 2 Hubschrauberlandeplätze auf dem hinteren Deck. Auf dem hinteren landet Frank Lapidus, woraus man schließen kann, dass der vordere für Naomis Hubschrauber vorgesehen war. *Länge: 70m *Breite: 12m *Höhe: 12m Diese Werte sind Schätzungen, auf Grund der bekannten Größe des Hubschraubers Personen Hierbei handelt es sich um Personen, die sich entweder auf dem Frachtschiff befinden, oder von diesem aus die Insel erreicht haben. align="center" width="100%" ! colspan="5" style="text-align: center;verticl-align:top; background-color:#88aaaa; font-size: 110%;font-style:normal" width="100%" style="background: transparent; border: 1px; padding: 1px; spacing:0px;;" colspan="4" Alle bisher bekannten Personen vom Frachtschiff. } - style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" Bild Name Rolle Status Überblick - style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" - style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" Kapitän Gault Kapitän Ermordet von Keamy Keamy bringt Frank Lapidus zum Kapitän, da dieser mit Frank reden will. - style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" Naomi Dorrit Führerin Ermordet von Locke Naomi wurde angeheuert, um das Team, welches auf der Insel operieren soll, zu beschützen und es heil zurück zubringen. - style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" Daniel Faraday Physiker Ermordet von Eloise Hawking Nachdem er die Insel erreicht hat, startet er ein Experiment, bei dem eine Rakete vom Frachtschiff auf die Insel geschickt wird. Des Weiteren hilft er Desmond mit seinem "Zeitproblem". - style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" Miles Straume Geisterjäger am Leben Miles Staume ist auf der Suche nach Ben, den er dank Kate auch findet. Er will 3,2Millionen Dollar, dafür dass er den Leuten von Frachtschiff erzählt, dass Ben tot sei. Er würde sich auch um Charlotte Lewis Charlotte kümmern, die Ben ebenfalls gesehen hat. - style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" Charlotte Lewis Kulturanthropologin Aufgrund der Zeitsprünge gestorben Charlotte Lewis meinte, dass sie Arbeit zu tun hätte, aber bisher hat sie noch nicht mehr gemacht, als Informationen über die Überlebenden zu sammeln und Daniels Fähigkeit verdeckte Karten zu identifizieren, zu testen. - style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" Frank Lapidus Pilot am Leben Frank Lapidus ist ein Helikopterpilot, dessen Rolle darin besteht, Passagiere vom Frachtschiff hin und zurückzubringen. Er kennt die Liste der Überlebenden auswendig. Nach eigenen Angaben sollte er Flug 815 fliegen. - style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" George Minkowski des Frachtschiffs Kommunikationsoffizier Auf Grund eines Aneurysmas im Gehirn verstorben Nachdem er Symptome und Rückblenden, ähnlich denen von Desmond, aufweist, wird er an ein Bett gefesselt im Krankenzimmer des Frachters festgehalten. Später stirbt er an einem Aneurysma. - style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" Regina unbekannt/untergeordnet hat Selbstmord begangen Funkkontakt - style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" Keamy Anführer der Militäreinheit ermordet von Ben Keamy, aus Las Vegas, befindet sich an Bord des Frachter, als der Hubschrauber ankommt und schickt Desmond ins Krankenzimmer. - style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" Omar (The Constant) Omar Mitglied der Militäreinheit verstorben Omar, aus Florida, assestiert Keamy. - style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" Ray (Doktor) Ray Arzt ermordet von Keamy Er gibt Minkowski ein Sedativum. - style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" center Michael (a.k.a. Kevin Johnson Bens Spion verstorben Er ist Bens Spion auf dem Frachtschiff und offensichtlich für Reinigungsarbeiten zuständig. - style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" Brandon Crewmitglied der Kahana verstorben War mit Minkowski nahe der Insel und zeigte deswegen dieselben Symptome wie Desmond und Minkowski. Er starb. - style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" 72px|center Hendricks Crewmitglied der Kahana verstorben bei der Expolision des Schiffes Nachdem Michael die Motoren repariert hat, sagt Desmond Hendricks bescheit, dass dieser Kurs auf die Insel nehmen kann. Wegen eines defekten bzw. gestörten Signals des Tiefenmessers will dieser nichts riskieren und nähert sich nicht der Insel. } Wissenswertes * In "The Lost Experience" wird einige Male ein Frachtschiff namens Helgus Antonius erwähnt. Dieses befindet sich im Besitz der Hanso Foundation und wurde im Jahr 2006 in Zusammenarbeit mit der Paik Heavy Industries gebaut. Offene Fragen *Was ist es für ein Schiffstyp (Siehe auch: Theorien)? *Um welche oder was für eine Firma handelt es sich, der der Frachter gehört? *Wie groß ist der Frachter und wie groß ist die gesamte "Rettungsaktion" angelegt? *Wenn Naomi nicht von Penny beauftragt wurde, woher weiß sie von ihr und Desmond? *Sind die Leute auf dem Frachter das, was Ben behauptet? ... Wenn ja, ** Warum haben sie diese Absichten? ** Woher weiß Ben über diese Leute bescheid? * Wieso ist nie der zweite Hubschrauber zu sehen, mitdem Naomi abgestürtzt ist? ** Wieso sieht man ihn auch in den Rückblenden nicht? en:Kahana es:Kahana fr:Kahana he:הקהנה it:Kahana nl:Kahana pl:Kahana pt:O Kahana ru:Корабль zh:Kahana Category:Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Wasserfahrzeuge Kategorie:Gruppe